I don't wanna miss a thing
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: I could look at her forever and not one second would be a waste.There was no reason to dream of me when she had the real thing now and forever.was those words that kept me set for eternity. Edwards POV set in "Twilight" ONE-SHOT


**A/N-this takes place during "Twilight" around pgs. 311 when Bella falls asleep to somewhere around pg. 314.This is edwards POV and what he did during the night.please tell me if I made any mistakes or something.**

I layed down on the bed beside Bella.She was so peacful and relaxed I didn't want to wake her.I began to hum her the lullaby.She turned over in her cacoon of blankets and wrapped her arm around me.I placed my arm around her waist,still humming.I layed my head close hers to listen to her steady breathing.I finished the lullaby and began to sing her a song I heard earlier that day.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
watch you smile while you are sleeping  
while you're far away and dreamin'_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well,every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I paused in the song.Bella turned her head towards mine and smiled.I wonder what she was dreaming of?

"Edward...," She whispered.I smiled at that.I sang the first verse of the song again,listening to the lyrics.Every word in that was true.I loved the sound of her beating heart,the slow rhythemic breathing as she slept,the peacful expression on her face.I could look at her forever and not one second would be a waste.I sang the next part to her.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you,babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I think of you  
the sweetest thought would never do  
i'd still miss you babe  
and i dont wanna miss a thing_

I stopped at the end of the chorus as Bella moved closer to me.I never wanted to leave her.I never will.She continued to smile.

"Edward,"She said again.I wish I could see her dream.There was no reason to dream of me when she had the real thing now and forever.I sang again.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
and i'm wondering what you're dreaming  
wondering if it's me you're seeing  
then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
in this moment forever,forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you,babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I think of you  
the sweetest thought would never do  
i'd still miss you babe  
and i dont wanna miss a thing_

"Edward,I love you,"I heard her mumble.It was those words that kept me set for eternity.Those three words that I found hard to believe yet I couldn't deny the truth in her voice when she said them.I kissed her eyes lightly.She twitched a little,but I found it rather cute.I checked the time.The sun would rise soon.I gave her one last look before I left to change.Three minutes later I was back.I continued the song.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
right here with you  
just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you,babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I think of you  
the sweetest thought would never do  
i'd still miss you babe  
and i dont wanna miss a thing_

I finished the song quietly.The sun was rising slowly.When she woke about a few hours later we talked a bit.She thought I had left her.I walked down to the kitchen while she had her "Human moment" and made her breakfast.

"Welcome back"I said,taking her into my arms.

"You left?"She accused,touching the collar of my fresh shirt.

"I couldn't leave in the clothes I came in-what would the neighbors think?" I said.She pouted her lips.

"You were very deeply asleep;I didn't miss a thing."I told her."The talking came later," She groaned.

"What did you hear?"She asked.I didn't have to think about it.

"You said you loved me." I told her.It gave me such joy to know she loved me.

"You knew that already,"She reminded me.

"It was nice to hear,just the same."She hid her face against my shoulder.

"I love you," She whispered.

"You are my life now,"

Simple as that.

**A/N-this is my first twilight fic! I know it's short but please,please,please! only CONSTRUCTIVE crtitcism.no meanies!**


End file.
